Night and Day
by BlueLgihtening
Summary: In the year 8010, Twilight Sparkle refused the crown. In that same year the Fallen Gorge War Started. Now with their fates sealed by a nonexistent king and a invasion 3 million strong, Twilight and Fire Flight must be willing to face impossible odds if the hope to save their crumbling Empire.
1. Chapter 1: The Falcon

Darkness, that is what surrounded me, hiding my body from the scowls cast upon me by the light. Yet, the silver crown held by my pale fingers seemed to illuminate and reflect my tired face, violet eyes, once so bright and life filled, now seemed dead. I felt like I was looking at a corpse, rather than a young girl excited for her coronation. But that was just it, I wasn't excited, I was terrified. No, not the kind where you get butterflies in your stomach, or as Pinkie refers to it, nervecited. This was the kind of terror that made you want to go to a corner, curl up, and bawl your eyes out. It was the kind of terror that encompassed everything, made you stay awake at night and lose your appetite.

I was terrified, and it was over something that should fill me with joy. I am the Princess' protege, after all, the one who would ascend to the throne and rule over Equestria alongside the other Princesses. I was supposed to yearn for this moment, I was supposed to be happy with the choices I had no say or experience in. but I was not, I never wanted this to happen so soon and with such little knowledge on how to run an empire. I felt dead and hollow, like I was slowly fading away. But, in truth, I was, I was building a shell around myself, pushing away everyone I ever loved.

It was scary, having no experience in this type of role or position, other than being a librarian, which doesn't even count because librarians don't lead empires. Not that any of the other royalty were helping either, they were throwing a fit after the announcement of my coronation, even if it had only been no less than four days ago. I just knew the minute I was on the top of the political heap, I would somehow pass a bill or law that was very counterproductive or harmful and the royalty would immediately target and overthrow me.

I looked down once more at the cold silver crown, my reflection still appearing lifeless. I sighed, throwing my head back in frustration. I-I need to do this, but I can't abandon them, I can't abandon my friends, my family. They want this for me, too, though. But, once I do this, there is a chance I will never have time to be with my friends. My friends, I couldn't do this, because I knew I was abandoning them, I knew I was leaving behind my biggest support group. I could never do that, I just knew deep down in my heart that I couldn't leave them behind.

Slowly, I let out the breath I had been holding as I looked down from the ceiling and into the mirror located just on the other side of the mostly-empty dressing room. Although it was dark, I could still clearly make out my dress. It was a deep violet color that reminded me slightly of my namesake, Twilight. A black ribbon was tied tightly around my waist; my hair was tied up by another black ribbon, both ribbons were tied precisely, forming loose bows down my exposed back.

Any God out there, if you can hear me, please, please help me. Please just send me a sign, a sign that you're listening.

I received one promptly as an overzealous guard burst through the double doors to the left of where I was standing. He stared at me silently, only his orange eyes visible through his bright bronze armor. He gripped the ceremonial spear in his left hand and slowly extended his arm out towards me.

"It is time for the Coronation, Miss Sparkle," the guard said politely.

I hesitated for a second before extending out my arm and gripping the guard's gloved hand with mine own carefully decorated black gloves. He led me out the door into a corridor, tugging at me occasionally. I tried to break contact, but he only tightened his grip, nearly dragging me down the hall as people lined up to see the Coronation gawked. A royal in the crowd stifled a laugh a little too late at the sight of the Princess to be being dragged by a lowly guard.

When we finally arrived at the huge Mahogany doors, the guard released my hand and bowed his blue-feathered helmet to me. He walked away from me as I glanced around the mostly deserted hallway. Summer-themed paintings of all different sizes lined the grand marble hallway, a red carpet spread neatly over the white floor. There were a couple bronze-clad guards holding blue and yellow flags , each appearing like a statue.

Ignoring them, I slowly approached the door, my hands trembling more by the second. Reaching out one of my hands, I slowly pushed the wooden doors open, revealing the huge room that laid beyond them. The tall marble columns reached up to the checkered ceiling that soared what felt like miles above my head, dwarfing me with their grandeur. Mosaics scored in stained glass adorned the huge windows on either side of the giant hall, showing the entire story of Equestria, from Creation to the Changelings. The marble floor was so clean and bright that it was nearly blinding upon first glance.

In front of me, not one, but two thrones, one hastily made, and the other one so grand and huge, it reached from the ceiling to the floor. The red carpet decorated the floor and led right up to the throne of Celestia. I stepped through the doors, the entire walk up to the throne felt like moving through honey. There on the thrones, sat Luna and Celestia themselves. Celestia stared expectantly at me, her magenta eyes seemingly staring straight into my soul. Her white summer dress flowed elegantly around her golden sandals, seemingly imitating her multicolored hair that was in a perpetual celestial breeze.

Luna was no less grand, her big blue eyes appeared to know my every thought and emotion. Her dress wrapped around her like dark midnight shadows, her hair reflecting the night sky that was to come once the sun set and darkness ruled the lands. I finally arrived at the edge of the throne, my hands shaking violently as Luna stepped forward and took the silver crown from my clammy grasp. I stared up at the sisters, fear evident in my eyes, according to the worried looks that were passed between the two.

Celestia stood up from her place on the throne, the worried look still plastered across her face, "Are you okay, Twilight?"

I nodded, squeaking slightly in terror, unable to speak. Celestia looked down at me in doubt and kneeled down in front of me.

"Twilight, I want you to understand something," She paused, lifting up my head with her gentle hand, "This decision is one that is completely up to you, I do not want you to be doing this just because I wanted this for you, you have to make it for yourself."

At that, I broke down and bawled right there in the middle of the throne room. Celestia took my shoulders in her careful grasp and gave me a hug as I wailed loudly. I continued crying into my mentor's hair as she hugged me tightly. After a few minutes of this, I was finally able to gain back some of my composure and speak.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry," I wailed," I-I don't think I can do this, I have next to no political experience and I will mess up." I shouldn't have done this, why did I even show up. The royalty stared at me in shock from where they stood along the sides of the room before beginning to laugh mockingly at me.

"I told you, I told you that low-down filthy rat of a girl could not do it!" Yelled a man dressed in the finest silk I had ever laid eyes upon.

Another one giggled with laughter, her hand held close to her heavily laden makeup that covered her face, " Look, look at the peasant, she will never be anything more than that, no matter what title she tries to take."

Luna looked out upon the crowd, her face going red with barely-contained rage, "Silence!"

The crowd fell silent as the Princess bellowed loudly in rage, her midnight blue wings flaring in anger.

"Twilight, I need you to calm down," Princess Celestia said quietly as the throne room fell silent.

I was starting to hyperventilate now, my breath coming out in short, panicked bursts.. Celestia stood up slowly, telling the guards, royalty, and servants to leave. The royalty laughed quietly at me as they left, their pointing and quiet 'I told you so's' haunting me and causing me to curl up into a fetal position on the red carpet..

Nononononono, why, why did I do that!? Am I an idiot!? The entire population of Canterlot will know about this by sundown! My family will be disgraced, what if they disown me? No, they wouldn't, they love me, but what if they do?!

The sister stared at me with a mixture of caution and concern. Luna stepped forward quickly and sat down on the step closest to me.

"Twilight, we-I do not believe mine sister would ever allow the royals to disgrace thy family, even if thou refused this title," Luna said quietly and calmly,"But, thou needs to calm thyself, we do not intend to harm thee in any way."

Did I say that out loud? I thought as I whimpered on the floor.

"Y-y-you do-don't?" I asked quietly, calming down slightly but not leaving the safe little ball that I had become on the carpet.

"No, we do not, my most faithful student," Said Celestia, sitting back down on her throne,"But-"

"But?!" I panicked, curling up tighter.

Celestia stared at me with pity in her magenta eyes, "But, you need to think this over, as well as its consequences. I do not wish for your family to be the target of the royals' mockery. But, you should find something that would allow you to gain that political and leadership experience that you think you lack."

Luna gained a thoughtful look on her face at these words, but she did not say anything. I stared up at the sisters, slowly uncurling from my ball and standing up on the red carpet that had just previously been my refuge from the stares of the Princesses and royals. I stood there shakily, still not completely calmed down after my outburst. My dress was wrinkled and my makeup was running, but at that moment I could care less as the Princesses decided my fate. Luna inhaled sharply, sticking one of her hands in the air like a schoolgirl who knew the answer to the teacher's question. Celestia turned and looked at the Ruler of the Night, motioning her to state her thought.

"What is it, my dear sister?" asked Celestia, curiosity strung through her calm gaze.

"We know what thee shall do!" stated Luna excitedly,"Seven cycles of day and night, seven cycles then thou shall answer thy question of what thou shalt do of importance."

Celestia gave Luna the most confused face possible as she tried to understand her sister's logic, "seven cycles of night and day? one week, one week to decide her fate? Luna, I don't believe that is enough-"

"Silence, thou beloved sister, it only requires seven days to understand, but many years to complete!" said Luna gleefully, causing even me to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Princess Luna, What are you talking about?" I asked, twirling my hair in thought and nervousness. I did not appreciate where this conversation was going.

"My dearest friend, We are merely talking about thy fate, nothing more," stated Luna as she, too sat down on her throne, "Thou shall discover shortly, within the cycles, a dream has predicted it."

"Oh, Luna, you babble on nonsensically, we should allow Twilight to go back to her room and pack to go home in the morning." said Celestia nervously, the translation would be "Luna, I have no idea what you are saying, so in the smartest way possible, please shut up because you are confusing everyone."

"Alright, then, We shall be quiet and let thy friend go and pack up thy luggage to go back to Ponyville and be with thy friends. But remember, young friend, be open to whatever possibilities await thee, for fear is thy biggest enemy"

With that, Celestia motioned me out of the throne room. I walked out, feeling as if in a daze, the red carpet where I had curled up was flattened, leaving an imprint on the red. The throne room disappeared behind the huge wooden doors once more as I walked down to marble hall. The sun had since set, the night sky showing through the grand windows in the hallway leading to the west wing of the castle. I walked along, the guards seemingly at every corner.

They just ignored me, going about their night patrols silently. I continued walking for a few more minutes in silence, luckily having not run into any nobles for the time of night. I finally arrived at the door to my room, it was a plain brown color but had many grand designs in it. grabbing the door knob, I opened the door. It creaked slightly, signaling that it had not been oiled in a while. The room was big, two floors in total. The top floor was a huge library with a glass observatory, the bottom was a bedroom with multiple half-finished science projects littering the floor.

I stepped in and snapped my fingers. The candles in the room came on promptly, flashing a vibrant purple color and bathing the room in the colored light. My hands were surrounded with a purple aura as I levitated my clothes into the air and into the black suitcase sitting on my bed, clothes appearing to have exploded from its depths.

"I guess I really am quite the pig sometimes," I mumbled to myself as I folded and placed the clothes in my bag with my magic.

Picking up my pajamas, I promptly switched my clothes and folded my dress into my suitcase.

What just happened? I feel like today was just a dream. I guess it is okay, the Princessessiad they would protect me and my family from the royals. But that is what seemed so strange, it's like they were expecting this. And Luna... what was that all about, what was she talking about? What will I do, now that I am no longer a Princess?

I continued my self-inquiries for a few minutes as I finished packing, but I found myself at a loss for ideas or answers. I stepped back and admired my perfectly packed and organized suitcase, then proceeded to go to the bathroom and fix my hair and wipe off the running makeup. Looking in the mirror, I realized what a mess I was at that moment. my oversized red pajamas were hanging loosely from my body, my face had dark tear streaks running down from my reddened eyes, their violet irises staring back at me through the mirror. I wiped my eyes with a towel that was hanging off the towel rack and let my hair out of the black ribbon, the navy, pink, and violet strands falling onto my shoulders.

I smiled half-heartedly in the mirror, I was going home, to my friends- No, my family, and I would never leave them again. But, I still needed to figure something out within the week, something that I could do to fulfill my destiny in a different way. The only way I was going to do anything, though, is if I had my friends by my side and my wits about me. I walked to my bed, and jumped under the soft sheets, curling up and closing my tired eyes. I smiled unconsciously as sleep claimed me with dreams of my friends and family, dreams of warmth and home. If only I had realized that even those would be ripped away from me.

as the darkness of sleep claimed me , a voice spoke quietly to me," Be not afraid of what might await you, embrace your fate and you shall be rewarded."

Tomorrow I was going home, and this time I will not leave my friends behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

I woke up, the white sheets that surrounded me were clumped together and thrown everywhere. The windows let a small amount of grey light in, signaling it was very early in the morning. I groaned as I rolled out of the soft sheets and into the cool late-summer air that poured through the windows, that, for some reason, were open.

I stood up in the grey light and stretched, my lavender wings popping as they flared. I groaned as I stared at the unpreened dark purple primary feathers and lavender secondaries. I guess I was stuck with these annoying limbs, at least I had an idea of how to fly and use the alien extremities. I walked through the dark room and into the bathroom. Once I stood in front of the mirror, I snapped my fingers, setting the candles in the room ablaze with an orange light.

My face was illuminated, the flickering light darkening the shadows around my eyes. I looked exhausted, probably from the lack of restful sleep I had the night before. I had awoken in the middle of the night and could not fall back asleep, so I laid _wide_ awake reading books about the history of Equestria until sleep overtook me in the early hours of the morning. In total, I probably had about two hours of sleep the night before.

I reached out in front of me and turned the faucet on warm as the water poured out. Soon, the water went from freezing to a comfortable temperature, and I cupped my hands under the faucet. Splashing my face, I cleaned the rest of the makeup that had stuck stubbornly to my eyelashes and lips. I then cleaned my wings, using the warm water to set the feathers in line. It was quite a pleasant feeling cleaning my ruffled feathers, no wonder the Areos appeared to care so much about their wings.

After finishing up in the bathroom, I changed from my pajamas and into my day clothes that I had fortunately kept unpacked. As I pulled the purple shirt on over my head, I heard a knock on the door. Opening the plain brown door, I was greeted with the sight of yet another guard. It was the same guard that had dragged me through the halls to the Coronation, except this time, his helmet was removed.

His eyes appeared more of an amber color in the morning light, his hair was a mess of gray that stuck up from his head. He was wearing a plain gray shirt with the pocket stating his rank and Legion. He looked at me calmly, his blue wings relaxing slightly on his back, and opened his mouth.

"Hello, Miss Twilight, my name is Legionnaire Cobalt Snow, and I was the guard that took you to the Coronation."

I stared at his uneasily, sucking in a breath as I realized he had probably seen what happened at the Coronation, "Oh? Well...I-I um..."

"I would like to report that I was assigned to go with you back to Ponyville and report to the Legion stationed there," He stated flatly, his eyes filled with a hint of mirth before becoming emotionless once more.

"Really? Why?- and also, I apologize to you for having to see what happened at the Coro-"

"No, Miss Twilight, there is no need to apologize to me, although my daughter will be a bit upset to hear her favorite Princess isn't actually a princess," Cobalt responded, loosening up a bit," Also, I was ordered by Princess Luna to go to Ponyville and keep watch over any political or leadership roles that opened up."

"Well, that is good to hear. You have a daughter? How old is she?" I asked.

"Yes, my little Fiery, she is eighteen and she said to tell you it annoys her when I call her Fiery, although my nineteen year old son doesn't exactly follow that agreement. I also have another son who is supposed to turn eleven in Fallen Leaves, as well as a daughter who just turned sixteen in Scorched Sun," The guard responded, a smile spreading across his face as he talked about his children," Teenagers are quite a handful, although I must say for being nineteen you are quite mature."

I smiled, too, the image of my angsty thirteen year old self flashing through my tired mind," So are you here to escort me to the train?"

"Yes ma'am, it is my duty to protect and advise you," He said while extending an arm straight out in front of him and unfolding his wings in a salute.

"Just call me Twilight, please," I stated as I went back into the room and grabbed my suitcase as well as a few of the books I had found, including an old tome on mana. I stepped into the hallway, Cobalt moved out of the way to stand on the other side of the grand corridor. I turned and locked the door, slipping the key under the mat. I stood up and turned right, walking down the halls with Cobalt, my new guard, close behind.

After a few minutes we passed by the barracks and Cobalt asked me politely to wait for him while he went into the barracks and retrieved his duffel bag full of weapons and armor. As he stepped into the hall, he strapped a sword around his waist and set his duffel bag across his back. We continued walking, the servants and nobles eyeing us curiously.

I huffed in frustration as a noble began snickering quietly, speaking in a rather loud whisper to the servant next to him, "There goes the failure, what a disgrace, not only to her family, but also to Celestia."

The servant chuckled and whispered back," Good riddance, let the peasant go back to whatever dirthole it came from."

Cobalt loosened his sword from the scabbard in a sign of aggression as the servant reduced my pronouns to that of a mere animal, rather than a fellow sentient being. I waved my hand at the guard, willing him to leave it alone and save both of us the trouble of a lawsuit. He grunted in anger and tightened his sword once again.

We continued until we reached a door that led outside and into the gardens in front of the castle. The trees rose into the sky, their elegant branches displaying vibrant green leaves. The flowers lined the pathway with bright petals of every color. I breathed in the clean air as the birds chirped happily in the trees. I smirked as I remembered the time when Fluttershy had tried talking to the animals and ended up scaring everyone at the Gala half to death when she had begun yelling angrily.

I continued along the cobblestone path, suitcase in tow, until I reached the gates that would lead to the main grounds. Cobalt ran in front of me and opened the gate for me, nodding as I thanked him. We walked through the main plaza, the stone bricks that made up the floor and castle walls appeared worn by thousands of years of use. I stared up at the castle walls and the giant wooden gate that was lowered to allow people in and out of the castle walls.

_This is it. Once I walk out of those gates, life goes back to normal. Well, as normal as life can be until I get some type of job involving leadership or politics. But, what was Luna talking about? I will know within the week because of a dream she had? I don't know about this. Well, I guess it is time to deal with the nobles._

Steeling myself, I walked through the gates and into the city below. Saying Canterlot was big was an understatement, there was over two million people within its giant stone walls, and even more outside of it. It spread out in front of me as I walked through the Plaza, the same one every Legion went through on festivals or the occasion of battle or war.

Legions were the lifeblood of the military, the biggest grouping of soldiers, nearly 100,000 per Legion. They were then split through the Regiment, the Battalion, the Century, and the Platoon, each one smaller than the next by multiples of ten, except the Platoon, which was fifty soldiers. I believe that the Third Legion was stationed in Canterlot at the time, according to the insignia on my guard's shirt.

I continued through the city, the crowds quickly engulfing me and Cobalt into the rivers of people as they went about their day. As I walked, I noticed a few of the nobles either laughing and pointing at me or just putting their noses up in the air and ignoring me. Fortunately, most seemed to just ignore me and my guard as we made our way to the train station.

We arrived at the station after a good thirty minutes of walking and entered the building where we would grab our tickets. Like most of Canterlot, the floors of the station were made of polished stone slabs, the walls were a white-painted wood. Considering the time of day, the station was strangely empty. Only about thirty people waited out on the platform for the train, even fewer were in the ticket lines.

I approached the salesman as he handed a pair of tickets to a young Terra couple, their rounded ears and lack of wings a strange sight in the Uni capital of the world. The salesman stared at me expectantly as I walked up to the ticket booth, the golden bits gleaming in my hand, illuminated by the faint glow of the lavender mana swirls on my palm.

"Good morning, M'lady. one ticket to...where will the young lady be going?" asked the Pink-haired Uni as he smiled tiredly, obviously having not completed his shift quite yet.

"Actually, Cobalt is coming with me, so... two tickets to Ponyville, First class."

"Oh? Okay M'lady, That will be...hm... forty bits."

I handed the man the forty bits and took the tickets with a thank you. I looked down at the two pieces of paper between my fingers. The train would be leaving in ten minutes, that is, if it would arrive. As if on cue, a loud whistle sounded in the distance, causing me to jump slightly as I looked up. The train pulled into the station, the steam bellowing out of the machine as it came to a stop. The doors opened, letting out a good twenty people before the conductor jumped out of the train.

The man, Ironically named Conductor, yelled through his black handlebar mustache," All aboard!"

I walked forward and handed him the tickets as he greeted me with a warm smile, "Hello Conductor, how is business today?"

"Hello, Miss Sparkle, business is a bit on the slow side, but it is quite a pleasure to see you," He grinned mischievously as he added on," A week is a very long time, did you find a special someone?"

"Ha, Conductor, you know me, too busy to date these days," I laughed, our banter coming naturally as breathing after traveling so much on this train, "and where have you been, you said you would visit, or is once a week too much for you to handle?"

The terra smirked and bowed in an over-exaggerated way as he swept his hand toward the train doors. I curtsied and entered the train, the floor creaking slightly as I stepped into the car. Cobalt followed close behind and sat down in one of the cushioned seats after he set his duffel bag under it. I followed and sat down next to him, using my magic to lift the suitcase into the compartment above our heads.

Cobalt looked around , "You know, you didn't have to pay for my ticket."

I smiled as the train whistle sounded off, the last of the ten people getting on the train, "I thought it would be nice. Anyways, you and I are stuck with each other until I get that political experience, so why not?"

Cobalt grunted an acknowledgement and laid his head against the back of the seat, closing his eyes and falling asleep as the train begun its journey. I followed his lead and was soon asleep, despite the uncomfortable position.

_I looked around, the forests that surrounded me were silent. I knew this was bad, so I adjusted my shield on my arm, the blood roaring in my ears. I continued marching along, any movement in the trees alerting me of creatures near. Looking around, I realized I was somewhere north of Stalliongrad near the Gryphus border. There was about fifty soldiers behind me, they looked familiar, but every time I got close, their faces would fade into blobs of color._

_The armor I was wearing was a dull gray color, the nimbus steel scratched and battered from much use. A short sword hung loosely on my waist, the scabbard made of fine leather. I snapped my head around as I heard a guttural cry sound in front of me. I unsheathed my sword and raised my shield, yelling out orders to the soldiers behind me._

_The silent forest exploded with the barbaric cries of the Gryphus Army as they beared down upon my Platoon with nearly one hundred soldiers. I yelled as one of the Gryfos collided with my shield, swinging his sword wildly as his thick mane flowed in the air behind him. I thrusted my sword forward and it made contact with his exposed abdominal muscles, crimson blood falling to the ground as the Griffos followed, dying as the vitality left his body. I felt a dizzying sickness at the sight, but I steeled myself , merely continuing my fighting, Gryphus soldiers falling around me._

_Soon, the ground was soaked with the crimson liquid and the dead bodies of the soldiers of Gryphus, only ten still standing of the previous hundred. I stared defiantly at their leader, only his green eyes visible through his battered armor._

_He stared back, his huge white wings rising from his sides as he took to the air, calling in a strange tongue, "__Смотрите назад , вам бесполезно сволочь , король найдет вас , и вы умрете от меча."_

_I stared after him before turning to the griffos I had felled, he was lying haphazardly in the crimson dirt around him. he stared at me, not quite as dead as I had previously thought. He stood up weakly falling to his knees as the blood poured out of him, the vitality gushing out in rivulets as he stared me dead in the eye._

_"ублюдок умирают ...," he spoke weakly as he lunged at my exposed throat, baring his bloodied teeth in hatred._

I awoke with a jolt, the train continuing along its way as the landscape passed by the window. I inhaled slowly as I looked around for the Gryfos that had lunged at me. Realizing it had been a dream, I laid my head back on the seat as the adrenaline left my body. I sighed heavily as I sat up, looking around as the train approached the tunnel carved into the side of the mountain leading into the valley that held Ponyville below.

We still had about two hours before we arrived at my home. I glanced around, chuckling as Cobalt began to snore rather loudly, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth as he slept. But the smile left my face as I remembered the nightmare I had not but minutes before.

_What happened, why was I a Legionnaire? Why did the griffos trying to harm me? What did he say to me?_

I laid my head back against the seat as I stared at the ceiling of the car, ignoring the cramps that were beginning to take hold of my poor neck. My stomach turned as I recalled the crimson that had painted the ground, the dead bodies of soldiers surrounding me. Why would I dream of something like that? was it a sign? A prophecy? I had not the smallest idea as I stared blankly at the world around me, the colors becoming like black and white.

Soon, however, sleep overtook my tired mind as I rested against the seat. As I fell asleep, the face of the bloodied gryfos flashed through my mind once more, his black eyes burning with hatred.

The people around me gave me strange looks as I arrived on the train platform in Ponyville. The travel bags fell from my hands onto the wooden planks below me as I rolled my wrists in a vain attempt to get the stiffness out of the joints. I looked around, the familiar sight of the platform nothing new. Rows of buildings lined up behind the platform, the mainstreet filling up with people either setting up shop or strolling along, minding their own business.

Rolling my neck, I heard a crack as I sighed, rubbing my neck, "For Celestia's sake, I think I should file a complaint about the effects of those seats on people's backs."

A whistle sounded behind me, making me jump slightly at the loud noise once again. I turned around as the last train of the day left the station. It pulled away, its whistle letting out one more shrill noise as it sped off. I watched the sleek train go over the horizon, staring in awe at how quickly it moved. Cobalt watched with me, his duffel bag resting once again across his surprisingly small shoulders.

I turned to him and smiled, spreading my arms out in a sweeping motion to the town behind the station.

"Welcome to Ponyville, the Platoon stationed here is the 19th of the 1st Legion."

Cobalt groaned loudly, "No, not the Whiskey drinkers, thought I shook them back in Red Leaves during the training session of '84."

I raised an eyebrow as Cobalt continued his groaning," The Whiskey drinkers?"

"The Group of Drunks from the First, every Legion has at least one, "He said bitterly," They cause the most trouble and tend to get... Violent with the civilians. Makes me sick to think about it,"

"So the Princess is going to make you stay with those people?" I asked, sensing the sorrow and disgust in his eyes.

"It is my duty, I don't really have a choice."

"That is not acceptable, you, Mister Cobalt, are welcome to stay in the guest room in the Library."

Cobalt nodded his head silently as he looked me in the eye, "I am your elder, you realize, and of current have a higher political and social ranking than you-"

My ears dropped slightly out of embarrassment, to command someone of higher ranking than you to do something was a violation of basic social rule.

"But, I accept your offer and thank you for your generosity, young lady," Cobalt said, extending his hand and shaking my own in agreement.

I smiled as I looked around, the other people giving me strange looks as I stood there with a guard.

I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Well, if it isn't the town's own hero, Twilight Sparkle."

I turned angrily to see who had decided to invade my personal space, "You know, it is rude to go and scare- oh, hi Ambrosia."

She gave me a crooked smile, her white hair falling out of her yellow construction hat, "Afternoon Miss Sparkle, or should I say Princess Sparkle, might I ask why your back so soon?" She gave me a questioning look as she adjusted her tool belt and orange construction vest.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "Well... You know, princess stuff..."

"Reeeeally... What kind of Princess stuff?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Buck my life, "Um, I-I...uh, got...to...build a castle?"

"Sorry to question your integrity, Miss Twilight, but I honestly don't believe a single word you are saying," she said, folding her arms awkwardly as she stared at me accusingly.

My shoulder slumped slightly in defeat, "Fine, you caught me, I am trying to get a job so I am eligible for the role of Princess."

Ambrosia hugged me, a strange action from the usually reserved and sarcastic Terra, "I am sure you'll be fine, glad to have you back Twilight."

With that she left, walking down the train platform towards train repair depot on the other end. I sighed in relief before hurriedly picking up the violet suitcase and setting off towards the library. I continued to get confused looks as I walked a fast as possible to the library, Cobalt nearly jogging to keep up. .

I let out the breath I had been holding as I stopped in front of the door of the huge oak that was my home. I raised my fist to the door, but never knocked. I was blown sideways by what felt like a very fast rainbow brick wall. I went straight through the bush next to the doormat and landed a few feet away from the front door. I laid on the ground, trying to regain lost breath as the brick wall, also known as Rainbow Dash, sat up from her position on the doormat, her cyan wings flaring open in frustration.

She stood up angrily and turned to Cobalt, grabbing his shirt aggressively as she yelled at the poor man "Hey, what the hay, dude. Watch where you're bucking going you son of a bitch."

Cobalt stared at her, his eyes wide in shock as he stammered nervously, "Twilight, uh I am here, with Twilight."

"You've got to be kidding," She said, her shoulders slumped and her ears flattened," The Princess isn't back, the library is cl-... Dafaq."

Rainbow stared at me with a very blank expression, her goggles sliding sideways on her head, as I waved awkwardly at her from where I had stood up near the bush. Her hands released Cobalt's shirt and he stepped back, rubbing his chest in an attempt to flatten the wrinkled fabric. Though she continued to stare at me, she kicked the other Areos in the gut, causing him to double over in pain and fall face-first in the dirt.

"Hi, Rainbow...?" I lifted an eyebrow, she appeared frozen in shock, her mouth hanging open," Are you okay?"

She shook her head to clear it, staring at me with an incredulous expression on her face, "The hay Sparkle, you were supposed to be back in a few months... Are you real... or are you a clone?"

I gave her a look, "No, I am Celestia... of course I am real, and those aren't even technologically possible."

Rainbow stuck her tongue out, "Never doubt the power of the sci fi genre."

I rolled my eyes and sighed before heading towards the door to the library. Cobalt picked himself off the ground and dusting his shirt off, following close behind. All of the sudden the air was squeezed out of me as Rainbow Dash hugged me really tight. Cobalt took a step back and looked on, a small smile adorning his face.

"Oh My Celestia, thank Luna your back... W-we missed you a lot, Twilight."

I turned around and hugged the teary-eyed Aeros, "Well, I don't think you guys will have to miss me again..."

Rainbow broke the hug before wiping her eyes with her grey and black flight jacket," Uh, I wasn't crying..."

"Sure you weren't, let's head inside and you can tell me what you have been up to for the past few days."

I knocked on the door again, successfully not getting killed by one of my closest friends this time.I heard shuffling and grumbling as the lock turned and the door was opened. A Drakos around fourteen or fifteen looked up at me with tired green eyes, his red shirt and jeans rumpled as if he was sleeping. He looked at me with a bored expression, his lizard-like eyes shining, before speaking.

"Looks like the Princess finally decided to come home, hello... I guess?" And with that he ran outside and picked up my bags off the ground.

Cobalt stared at the teen with a confused expression as Spike walked back inside, "Is that your brother?"

I looked back at Cobalt as I stepped through the door and motioned everyone to sit down on the couches scattered around the middle of the library," No, he's more like my assistant and friend."

"Oh, then, do you live with his family?" His question made Spike's ears perk up, the spiked corners standing on edge.

"Yes, I am his family, my parents raised him with me and I've been his primary caregiver since we moved here three years ago."

Cobalt processed the information and hummed lightly as he nodded his head. Rainbow, who was sitting across from the blue-winged man, glared at him. I stared at her, raising an eyebrow when I caught her attention. she just shrugged and went back to glaring angrily at the other areos.

I turned my attention to both Rainbow and Cobalt on the couch. They looked at me expectantly, a questioning expression plastered across Rainbow's face.

"What did you do this time?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I am not a Princess, and I need a job besides librarian."

"What happened?"

"I backed down from that position and now I have a week to come up with an idea and present to the Princesses," I said, sitting down in one of the chairs opposite from Rainbow Dash.

"Maybe you should start a community service thingy or something."

"Ah, well, I can't because every town, city, and village in Equestria already has one."

Dash drummed her fingers on the back of the couch as she hummed in thought. A confused expression slowly came across her face as she clearly came up empty handed. Cobalt shot up from his chair and took a letter out of his pocket.

"Maybe, Miss Twilight, you should join the military."

I stared at him uncertainly," I don't know how good of an idea that is."

Rainbow lit up, sitting up from her chair, "What's that?" She asked, grabbing the letter in his hand.

"It was given to me when Celestia sent me here, it is a chart with all leadership jobs in Ponyville on it, although the positions that are filled are crossed out."

Rainbow opened the note eagerly, a smile spreading across her impish features. Though, as her eyes viewed the list the smile slowly fell from her face, instead replaced with a frown. I grabbed the papers from her as she gestured for me to grab them. Reading through them eagerly, I soon realized that nearly every position, except for military official, had been crossed out.

I grumbled in frustration as I gave the note to Cobalt, his faced steeled once more with barely an ounce of emotion. I looked at Rainbow and asked her to follow me, telling Cobalt to get something to eat from the kitchen. As he walked away to eat, I turned to Rainbow and walked up stairs. She followed me, hovering up the spiral staircase and down the hallway to the guest room.

Closing the door behind us, I turned to the prismatic girl, her face illuminated by the half open blinds on the window. She stared at me as she reclined lazily in the air, her wings somehow managing to keep her afloat.

"So, Sparkle, are you planning on joining the military?"

"No, they would have to draft me to get me to go." I said bitterly," My grandfather was killed by a Windago in his sleep in the Desert Shrouds War back in 7960."

"Oh, I'm sorry then," Rainbow said with sympathy in her voice, "Well, in my case, I would pay a thousand bits to fight alongside my mom and dad, they've missed every birthday since I was twelve, now I am seventeen. I still have a year, but Celestia be damned if I'm not the first one in line when training starts."

I smiled at her loyalty to her dreams, wishing I could do the same, "I guess I'd do the same for my brother, I only saw him when I was young and at the royal wedding, otherwise, I really haven't seen him in the past ten years."

She sighed," I want to do something good, something that everyone will look at and go 'wow, Rainbow Dash sure was amazing'. I want to help others and protect the Empire, maybe even reconcile peace between the Gryphus Nation and us, but I doubt I'll ever have the chance."

I looked at her, remembering the words of Luna as she sat on her throne;

Seven Cycles of Night and Day, and then you will know the answer.


End file.
